The Oath
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: The Oath was much more complicated than Seirin knew it to be. It wasn't just to pose a challenge to each other on the court or to prove themselves to be the best among them – it was a game on the realistic board of life, it was a promise, it was a decision that would affect them forever. It was to bring back Akashi Seijuro. Slight Kuroko/GoM.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, yes, a Kuroko no Basuke fic. Wholly different characters and personalities and plot line from my usual fics, but I'll try my best!**

 **Be free with your criticisms! And please leave a review!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **In which the Generation of Miracles are closer to each other than most people think and Kuroko has all the pride and arrogance of being one of them - with the right amont of humility and morals needed to defeat his old team mates. And Akashi's a good guy. Though the 'Emperor' is still as frightening as ever. And the Oath is more than what it seems to be.**

 **.**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Flashbacks / Background stories_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _The Teiko Middle School Basketball Club._

 _An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Even within that brilliant history, a group of five prodigies known as the 'Generation of Miracles' stood above the rest._

 _However, there was a strange rumour concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more player recognized by the five prodigies._

 _A phantom sixth man._

* * *

They stood in the empty gym, facing each other, solemn expressions on their faces.

Akashi was the first to speak, "I trust everyone knows why we have gathered here?"

Silent nods from everyone – to break the tense silence that surrounded them was no one's intention. Midorima adjusted his glasses, using the motion to cover the pained look that briefly crossed his face. Kise had an unusually serious expression on his face and stared resolutely at nothing in particular. Aomine looked bored, as was common since the past year and half. Murasakibara, for once, did not carry any snack, which acknowledged how serious the meeting was.

Finally,

"Shuutoku," Midorima declared,

Immediately, Kise spoke up, "Kaijo,"

"Yosen," Murasakibara's bored tone sounded,

Aomine hesitated for a long moment, appearing for the first time, unsure, before he answered Akashi's unspoken question, "Touou,"

Akashi went last, "Rakuzan."

"And what about Kuroko?" Midorima inquired at last.

"Tetsuya will join us in this Oath," Akashi replied calmly, "he may not be here now, but there is no mistaking his participation in this game,"

A game. That was what Akashi called it. And in a way it was – a giant, unending game of chess where all of them were pawns. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise as well as Momoi – all of them were mere pawns, trying to cross the chess board to reach the other side and reclaim their roles; their positions; to _win_ and finally end this _game_.

But, when the game had begun – a year and half ago – there had been only a few players and no opponents. All they had were internal conflicts and no end in sight. It was doomed to be a failure. So, this was a second chance. In High School, they would reset the board and play, now with both players and opponents, and try to dethrone the Emperor.

Six schools; all having a member of the Generation of Miracles on their team, all aiming for the number one position as basketball champions; competing against each other on the court; unknowing of the actual importance the old Teiko club members associated the game with. It was not a simple _game_ to them – it was fulfilling an Oath.

* * *

 **AN: How was it? Please let me know in your reviews! Any errors - do point them out!**

 **I will try my best to act out everyone's personality, but if you feel that any character is wrongly portrayed, do let me know!**

 **Cheers!**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. The Shadow Player

**AN: Hey there! Here's the first chapter! Second chapter will come out a little later. My updates will be sporadic, sorry for the inconvenience. :/**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE THE STORY!**

 **While you read, keep in mind that Kuroko, as a part of the legendary Generation of Miracles, has never lost a match. So, while he does not believe that victory is everything, he does not like to lose (no one does, of course) and has as much pride as the other members of the Generation of Miracles about winning. Which is why, no matter what kind of game - practice or official - Kuroko plays to win and keep his record of being 'undefeated', just like the other Miracles.**

 **He will also treat his team like any other Miracle - as a means to win matches - only difference being that he places importance in team-work. This attitude will change after his first loss (against Touou) just like the rest of the Miracles changed.  
**

 **Also, no, it is not a retelling of canon. Some major events may remain the same but the plot-line is different. The begginning is a bit same too, but it's going to diverge sooner than later.**

 **.**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Flashbacks / Background stories_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shadow Player

* * *

Kuroko had not chosen Seirin only for their team work and co-ordination play. He knew that those alone would not contribute towards victory. He had also chosen them for their talent.

From the snippets of the only game he'd witnessed, Kuroko noticed that they had a very capable coach – she had to be to get the team so far in the Inter-High Championship playoffs – even though she was also a student, a captain and shooting guard that made eighty per cent of his shots, a point guard who had decent passing skills and made even better on court decisions, two other average players who seemed to be all-rounders and…an Uncrowned King.

That was the deciding factor. If Kuroko was going to choose a high school team that played according to his ideals – for fun, for victory, for happiness, for joy – he had to choose a strong school, one that would stand a chance against the schools his other Teiko team-mates would join. He might be one of the 'Generation of Miracles', but it would be difficult even for him to bring a weak school to the top and win against his old team mates.

Serin though…Seirin was strong. An Uncrowned King would not be on the same level as the members of the Generation of Miracles, but he would be a strong enough player to be his Light. With Seirin, Kuroko could actually stand a chance to do both, fulfil the Oath and show his old team mates the true meaning of defeat and victory.

As Kuroko ducked between various students handing out flyers for their own clubs, he walked straight to the huge billboard that showcased a map for the stands for all club entries. Ah, there it was – Basketball Club.

* * *

"There," Aida Riko, coach of the Basketball Club pointed, "just write your name. It's fine if you've not yet checked out your student ID number – it's posted outside the main school building, make sure you look at it before you go to class though – we can fill it in later, once you become a permanent member."

The first year filled it in and handed it back to her, before disappearing between the masses. Riko turned to face the captain,

"Hyuuga-kun, I think you should be out there handing flyers too. We hardly have many members."

Hyuuga Junpei poured himself a glass of water, "Nah, any more people adding to this crowd and there will be a stampede,"

"Still, it would be nice to get a few more members. We've only barely got ten."

She sighed before brightening up, "Well, we're still a new school. Once we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup _this_ year, we'll be a big deal starting _next_ year."

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuuga asked her wryly,

"Ara? Were you always this delicate, Hyuuga-kun?"

He sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll do my best,"

Riko smirked, "Now if only the others will bring back some promising members –"

"…I've brought back a potential member," Koganei Shinji said in a small voice.

Riko's eyes widened as she took in the scene – a tall, red-headed student wearing a frightening expression on his face who was holding up Koganei by his uniform, _'Brought back a student?! Isn't it the other way around?'_

The first year dropped Koganei by the table and asked, "This is the basketball club?"

"H-hai!" Riko squeaked before clearing her throat. _'Who the hell is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'_

She passed a glass of water and a club registration form towards him, explaining the details he had to fill. On taking it back and reading through it, she asked him, "Eh? You don't have a reason to play?"

"It doesn't matter," the student grunted, "basketball is the same no matter where you go in Japan,"

With that, he crumpled the disposable glass and threw it in the trash bin over his shoulder, dismissal clear in his actions.

"How scary!" Koganei stuttered, "Is he really a first year student?!"

"He's one in a million," Izuki Shun said,

The three of them whipped their heads around to see Izuki Shun and Mitobe Rinnosuke standing nearby the table.

"AH!" Koganei cried out, "Where were both of you? You left me to handle that giant by myself!"

"Kagami Taiga," Hyuuga read his application, "He went to Middle School in America. Must have learnt basketball from the source…"

"Either way," Riko said, "he'll be extraordinary…"

"Yo," Koganei pushed a paper across the table at her, "you forgot this club request,"

"Huh?" Riko accepted it, _'That's odd; I was here the whole time. When did this person come?'_ "Kuroko Tetsuya." _'Middle school was Teiko –!'_ "Hah!?"

"What?" the others asked at her surprised expression,

"H-he's from Teiko Middle School!"

"Teiko! _That_ Teiko?" Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aa," Riko smirked, "and if he's a first year, he might be one of the Generation of Miracles!"

"Generation of Miracles! That famous group?"

While Riko despaired over not remembering such an extraordinary applicant, the others wondered what the possibility of having one of the Miracles at Seirin was. While their names and photos had been published in the monthly sports magazine a couple of years ago, it was not something high school students had paid much attention to.

After all, unless their school was recruiting a Miracle, there was really no need to know who they were – apart from the fact that all of them were basketball prodigies and that one would have to watch out for them on the court. If Kuroko Tetsuya was one of the miracles, they would see it today at practice.

* * *

"Take off your shirts!"

Kuroko Tetsuya was surprised at that order, but decided that since he was going to be overlooked anyway, he'd rather not comply with that demand right now.

Instead, he mingled with the other second years and watched as the coach made comments about each player's abilities from a simple visual examination. The last guy however…even Kuroko could see the talent he possessed.

"Coach!" Hyuuga called, "What are you day dreaming at? You've looked at everyone now. Kagami's the last."

"Really?" she looked at her clipboard, "Where's Kuroko-kun?"

Hearing his name, Kuroko walked to stand in front of her. He waited for her to take notice, but her eyes passed over him as usual.

"Kuroko-kun? Is he here?" she called out again.

"Ah…the kid from Teiko," the captain mused.

Kuroko shook his head in amusement, looks like they were truly anticipating his appearance.

"Well, looks like he's not here today, let's start practice –"

 _'She still doesn't see me; guess I'll have to announce myself then,'_ Kuroko stepped right in front of her now, barely a few inches away from her face, "Excuse me, I'm Kuroko,"

… … …

 _"Tetsuya! Tou-san and I are going on a business trip this week. You'll be fine with Obaa-chan, won't you?"_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Of course, he'll be fine," Obaa-chan smiled at her daughter-in-law, "Tetsuya and I will have a lot fun cooking and reading, yes dear?"_

 _"Hai."_

 _That was how it had always been. Parents out of town for half a month for business meetings, while Tetsuya stayed with his grandmother – who he was, frankly, the closest to._

…

 _"You're pretty good at shooting for a beginner," Ogiwara-kun smiled._

 _"I've been playing for a year now," Kuroko corrected disappointedly,_

 _"Oh," Ogiwara scratched his head, "Well, then you're pretty bad…" seeing Kuroko's crestfallen face, he hurriedly spoke up, "Hey! How about me teaching you? We can play together from now on!"_

 _His first friend – Ogiwara Shigehiro – and the one who taught Kuroko the intricacies of the game, basketball._

…

 _"And number 31, Kuroko Tetsuya, that's all,"_

 _Kuroko sighed and joined the other third stringers; how would he play against Ogiwara-kun now, if he was in the third string of Teiko?_

 _Well, the only thing to do now was practice – more than anyone else – and move up into the first string._

…

 _"Ara? Aomine-kun?"_

 _"You're not a ghost!" Aomine Daiki pointed at him accusingly,_

 _"No, I'm not," replied Kuroko in an amused tone._

 _"Oh…so, how do you know my name?"_

 _"You're the only first year on the first string, Aomine-kun. Everyone knows your name,"_

 _"Ah, okay. So, what about you?"_

 _"Oh, I'm in the third string,"_

 _"Nah," Aomine-kun made a dismissive gesture, "What's your name?"_

 _Kuroko was surprised; here was a first string player, a regular, and unlike most of them, he was asking for his name instead of his ranking in the club._

 _Kuroko smiled at him, "Kuroko Tetsuya,"_

 _…_

 _Aomine grinned at Kuroko as he entered the first gym, three months after that meeting with Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara in the fourth gym, "You're here, Tetsu,"_

 _"Hey," Akashi smiled, "I've been waiting for you. Welcome to the first string of the Teiko basketball team."_

…

 _"Please! Let him play! For one more match! He's practiced harder than anyone for this!"_

 _Kuroko's eyes widened at Aomine-kun's words. He kept himself still behind the wall and heard as Aomine-kun plead to the first string coach for giving Kuroko one more chance._

 _"That is irrelevant Aomine," Sanada-kantoku sighed, "There are many that practice hard, but his results on court are not laudable. I only wished to inform you since you were the one who vouched for him. He will be demoted back to third string after this match."_

 _"NO!" Aomine-kun sounded slightly desperate now, "One more chance! I know he can do it! You'll see! Just one more chance! And – and if you still think that he is not fit to play as a regular… you can demote me too! Demote me along with him to the third string! Just allow him to play in the next match."_

 _The coach was silent and seemed unmoving._

 _"Please," Aomine requested one last time, "let him play once more… He's going to be our saviour someday."_

 _"All right," Sanada-kantoku sighed, "I'll put him in at the beginning of the second half of the next match. If he does not show any improvement, I'll demote the both of you to third string,"_

 _"Thank you!" Aomine sighed with relief._

 _'No, thank **you** , Aomine-kun,' thought Kuroko, with happiness and surprise, 'thank you for believing in me, for giving me a second chance, for telling me not to quit, for practicing everyday with me after hours, thank you! I will not disappoint you!'_

…

 _"Misdirection works better when you can control your on-court presence." Akashi-kun said as he entered the court in the second half of the game, "Fighting spirit is important, but keep it inside." He pointed at his chest with a small smile, "Also, we first string members are agile. Make your passes a beat quicker than you do with the second and third stringers. It's all a matter of timing."_

 _Kuroko took in his vice-captain's advice and inhaled deeply. Letting it out, he schooled his face into a blank expression and nodded at Akashi._

 _"I know you can do it," Akashi-kun spoke just before they joined the others, "Silent, swift and unseen. I **know** it."_

 _…_

 _"Aomine, you're out," Akashi ordered, "and Haizaki, you're in."_

 _"Oi, wait, Akashi!" Aomine protested,_

 _"You have four fouls Aomine," Akashi told him, "and since neither Nijimura-san nor the coach is here today, my orders will be final."_

 _"Yosh!" Haizaki stretched, "Tetsuya, throw me some of your passes today."_

 _"Quite frankly," Kuroko responded, "I don't like the way Haizaki-kun plays,"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"And if it were not for the fact that Haizaki-kun can't see my play style to steal it, I would not like to play with Haizaki-kun."_

 _"You're too honest, Kuroko," Midorima said, trying cover a smile as he adjusted his glasses._

 _"Ah," Haizaki grinned, "But you can't deny that after Daiki, you play best with Shintaro and I,"_

 _"I am aware," Kuroko replied, "which is why – Midorima-kun, Haizaki-kun, please be prepared. Always keep your eyes on the ball."_

 _"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine called out as the bell for the fourth quarter rang. He held out his fist towards Kuroko, "Win."_

 _"We will, Aomine-kun," Kuroko smiled and bumped his fist with his Light's._

 _…_

 _"They're rather well known for their rough plays," Momoi told the team, "and they target the ace in all matches I've seen."_

 _"Then, this one is on you, Midorima," Akashi smiled, "we'll be depending on you to make most of our shots. They can't attack you physically while you score a three pointer, after all."_

 _"That's all well and good Akashi," Midorima pushed up his glasses, "but getting the ball to me will be tough once they realise your plan to have me score,"_

 _"And that is where I come in, Midorima-kun," Kuroko spoke up, "I've been practising a full-court pass for a while now. It is not perfect yet, but it will be by the time the Inter-Middle School Championship begins next month."_

 _"A full-court pass?" Midorima scoffed, "That is absurd! Passing at such a distance –"_

 _"Tetsu can do it," Aomine interrupted, "The aim is not perfect, but Tetsu can pass across the court. It does take more time than his usual passes though."_

 _"Meanwhile," Akashi continued, "I'd like someone to be Kise-kun's instructor. He'll be joining the first string tomorrow."_

 _"Kise? Who's that?" Haizaki Shougo asked._

 _"Certainly not you, Haizaki, if you don't even remember who he is," Akashi decided, "Anyone else would like to volunteer?"_

 _"Not I," Midorima said, "I have to practice my threes from a longer range for the Inter-Middle."_

 _"I'm not doing it, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said as he bit into his maiubo, "too much work."_

 _"Don't look at me, Akashi. I'm already staying back to help Tetsu perfect that pass of his," Aomine paused, "Actually, let Tetsu do it! All he's doing is practising that pass of his – this way, he'll at least have something else to do!"_

 _"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko protested, "Don't volunteer me for things on your own –"_

 _"Actually," Akashi interrupted, "Aomine makes a good argument. I'll be leaving Kise-kun to you then, Kuroko. I think you may be the perfect person to show him that the basketball club is not like the other clubs he joins, before quitting in a few months. You'd be the right one to teach him about being passionate while playing."_

 _"Hai," Kuroko had nothing to say against that, "I'll do my best,"_

…

 _"Are you going to keep running, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked him on graduation day, just as the students were let out of the assembly hall._

 _"No," Kuroko shook his head, "I'm done with running. I'm going to play again. And I will show you **my** basketball."_

 _A small smile played upon the Teiko captain's lips. They stood there under the sakura trees, facing each other. After a long moment, Kuroko spoke again,_

 _"Seirin,"_

… … …

Aida Riko paused, breath stilling and teeth chattering in surprise and _fear_ , because – _where the hell did he come from?_

"AAHH!"

"What? How long have you been here?" Hyuuga asked him.

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko replied with his usual blank expression, _'It is amusing at times, but not when I really want to be noticed – like for registering myself for a club.'_

As the coach stood shocked, two other players, Hyuuga and Koganei, came forward to see him.

"So this guy's from one of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei asked out loud, tone slightly disbelieving, "He couldn't have a regular, could he?"

"Of course not! Right, Kuroko?" Hyuuga answered, feeling slightly disappointed.

 _'Are you assuming things based on my appearance and lack of presence?'_ "I played in games,"

As that declaration thoroughly surprised everyone, Kuroko smiled inwardly, _'Don't worry, I'm not a prodigy like the others but I'm quite skilled by myself. And like the others, losing is not an option for me – I will bring this team victory. That is a promise.'_

* * *

 _'This makes no sense!'_ Riko thought as she travelled home, _'Kuroko-kun's physical statistics are so low! There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. Teiko's training is vigorous, even a normal player would have more stats than Kuroko. On top of it, Kuroko's almost at his limit too! That he says he was a part of the Generation of Miracles is astonishing…'_

She had really high hopes on seeing that Kuroko came from Teiko. Even if he hadn't been one of the Miracles, Teiko's training would have made him an above average athlete. But Kuroko – he was weak, physically, statistically – and Riko had no idea what to do. She truly did want Seirin to win this time, but with Kiyoshi Teppei out for rehabilitation, their offensive and defensive power was cut down to half.

While Riko did not make judgements quickly, she had to admit that only Kagami of all first years had made an impression.

* * *

Thud! Thud! Swoosh!

The ball passed through the net and bounced back up. Kagami dribbled it for a bit before running back to the free throw line and jumping slightly to make a shot. His clear vision of the hoop slanted then, surprised at seeing someone standing next to it and the ball, instead of going through the hoop, bounced off the rim.

The person, Kuroko Tetsuya, caught it, spinning it lightly between his palms.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked in slight surprise.

"Nice to meet you, too," Kuroko replied.

 _'The hell!? What kind of a reply was that?_ '

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked him, annoyed at his sudden appearance.

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself?" Kuroko passed the ball back to him.

Kagami grit his teeth as he caught the ball, _'Is this guy going to answer any of my questions or ask **me** questions in return?'_ "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Is that so?"

 _'Damn, this is annoying! And that guy keeps speaking in that blank, inexpressive tone of his…it's irritating! It feels like he's mocking me!'_

Well, it seemed it was up to Kagami to make any conversation then, "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards here are. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun; I'm looking for a more serious game that gets me going."

 _'Appalled?'_ Kuroko thought in disbelief, _'By the low standards? He must have spent his last year of middle school in an extremely weak school for basketball to have not heard of Teiko's Miracles.'_

"I heard all about you," Kagami continued, "I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you?"

 _'Ah,'_ Kuroko realised now, _'he must have asked the senpai at Seirin.'_

"I've got a pretty good sense of how good the others are," Kagami said.

 _'Do you really?'_ Kuroko kept a blank face, _'Unless you've played us, you don't truly know the reason why we were called the Generation of Miracles…'_

"People who can succeed smell different from the others," Kagami threw the ball back to Kuroko, "But, something's not right with you. The strong should smell strong, the weak should smell weak. You…you don't smell like anything."

 _'An instinctive knowledge of how strong a player is?'_ Kuroko wondered, _'I was right. He's a strong player. But it's difficult to tell just based on what I've seen till now; I'll need to test him.'_

"Let me see it!" Kagami demanded, "Show me just how strong this Generation of Miracles are!"

"How fortunate." Kuroko took off his gakuran, "I was hoping to play against you too. One-on-one!"

 _'Yes! This is my chance to see how strong these 'Generation of Miracles' are!'_

 _'This is a perfect chance to test Kagami Taiga and see just how good of a player he is.'_

* * *

"You should quit," Kagami told Kuroko tiredly.

The match had gone exactly how Kuroko had expected and completely opposite to what Kagami had imagined. In comparison to Kagami, Kuroko was an extremely weak player and he admitted it too. Kagami had told him, in very succinct words, that Kuroko had no talent for basketball and no amount of effort could make up for it – it would be best to quit.

 _'Well, I was not entirely correct,_ ' Kuroko mused as he looked at Kagami, _'he's not like the old Aomine-kun. The old Aomine-kun had told me not to quit and keep practicing, because effort was worth it. Kagami-kun is like a mixture of the old and new Aomine-kun. And…I can work with that. Now that Kiyoshi Teppei-san is not here for some reason, Kagami-kun could perhaps become my new Light…perhaps.'_

"No matter how much you try to cover it up with nice words like _effort_ ," Kagami said, "raw talent is a fact of life. You have no talent for basketball."

He turned to leave only to be stopped by Kuroko's words.

"I don't accept that."

"What?"

"First of all, I love basketball," Kuroko told him, "Also; I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak." Kuroko amended slightly, _'Well, not entirely. While I do know there are both strong and weak players, it is not as if the weak can't do anything,'_

Kagami narrowed his eyes at that, "What did you say?"

"I'm not like you," Kuroko looked at him, "I'm a shadow."

* * *

The next evening, it rained. Thus, the coach changed her plans of practising out doors and held a mini-game instead.

"Twenty minutes," Riko smiled, "First years versus second years,"

It was clear what she was trying to do, she was trying to see how well they played in an actual game.

"Do you remember their record from last year?" Fukuda Hiroshi asked his fellow first years, "They went to the finals in just their first year!"

"Are you serious?" Kawahara Koichi said in surprise.

"That's not normal…" Furihata Kouki muttered.

 _'Normal?'_ Kuroko was amused, _'Is that not less surprising than five first year middle school students taking the championship title and then continuing to do so for the next two years? Apparently, they've forgotten Teiko's reputation already…'_

"It's nothing to be afraid of," Kagami smirked, "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones. Let's go!"

 _'Kagami-kun has a good attitude,_ ' Kuroko smiled, _'now to see how to incorporate my passes in this make-shift team. Looks like I'll have to only observe for the first half and see how everyone plays.'_

The whistle blew and Kagami won the tip-off, sending the ball towards Kawahara who quickly passed to Kagami. Kagami immediately dunked the ball in, getting the first two points for their team.

"That dunk was unbelievable!" Kawahara exclaimed.

Hyuuga had to agree, ' _Kagami's more than ready to play on a court! He's a real monster!_ '

Riko shared his thoughts on that, _'He's better than I expected! Such destructive force for unpolished, intuitive play!'_

Kuroko, used to playing with even better players, thought differently, ' _He's not on their level. Or at least, not now. But, from what I've seen, he has the potential to be. This…this is good. Kagami-kun would actually make a better Light than Kiyoshi-san. With more training, he could at least reach the level of the Uncrowned Kings! The only thing I see him lacking in is experience. I don't think he's actually played an official game or played in the National stadium either…'_

Kuroko shook his head absently, _'I'm thinking too far ahead. Let's take this one step at a time. First, to win this mini-game!'_

The game progressed in favour of the first years, with Kagami making most, if not all, all the shots. While at first, they still passed to Kuroko, seeing how he always lost the ball – that stopped. Kagami's shots and talented play started attracting more attention.

In a few minutes, Kuroko was forgotten entirely and he quietly started observing and memorising the way their team and that of the second years played. Noting it now would be beneficial to their victory in the long run.

Then the second years got serious, triple teaming and double teaming Kagami, depending on when he has the ball. Soon the score turned to their favour, leading by 31 – 15.

"They're too strong!"

"We were naïve to think that we'd win!"

"I've had enough!"

"Enough?" Kagami grabbed at Furihata's shirt, "You're giving up too easily!"

Kuroko went to stand behind him and poked in the back of his knees with his own. Balance lost, Kagami let go of Furihata.

"Please calm down."

"You…bastard!" Kagami aimed a punch at him which Kuroko dodged easily.

As the first years began the one-sided fight, Riko sighed, _'Ah, Kuroko. I'd forgotten he was playing.'_ Then realising what she'd thought, _'Wait! Since when was he playing? I am the referee and I'd forgotten too! How long has he been on the court?'_

The match started once more, three minutes left.

"Excuse me," Kuroko flexed his wrist and fingers as he spoke to Fukuda, "Could you just pass me the ball?"

' _Huh?_ ' Fukuda was confused, ' _What can you even do with the ball when you get it?'_

 _'Now,'_ Kuroko gave a small, secretive smile to himself, ' _is the time to win. I've seen your plays, all of yours. My passes will be perfect. The ball shall land right into your hands. All you need to do is keep an eye on the ball.'_

* * *

When those passes started going through, Riko was confused. Her eyes, so used to following the movement of the ball, failed to notice the player passing it.

 _'Why do I feel so uneasy?'_ Riko asked herself, _'Is something unbelievable happening?_ '

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we even realised it!" Izuki exclaimed.

"What …is going on?" Koganei asked, confused.

 _'You are seeing what it means to play against a member of the Generation of Miracles,'_ Tetsuya looked at the chaos and confusion his passes had created, their opponents feeling a tingle of unease, _'even though I'm one of the weakest players among my old team mates, you are seeing just how much influence one of us can have on a game. This match will be won by the first years, I shall guarantee it!'_

 _'Is he using his lack of presence to pass?'_ Riko wondered, _'He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even further?'_

As she concentrated more on Kuroko, she could literally feel her eyes slide off him and on to the ball he passed to one of his team mates.

 _'Misdirection._ ' Riko realised, _'A technique used in sleight of hand tricks. He's drawing his opponents' attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere! He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumours, but I didn't think he actually existed – the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles!'_

The point difference soon turned to 37 – 36 in favour of the second years. With a one point difference, the first years brightened up.

Catching the ball in the last few seconds, Kuroko advanced to the basket.

"Go Kuroko!"

"Shoot!"

The ball bounced against the rim instead and the first years cried out in dismay before cheering loudly when Kagami slammed the ball in, getting them the last two points to win.

* * *

Though disappointed at the loss, the second years were highly pleased at getting such talented new members.

Riko beamed at them as they towelled off, "That was a great match guys!"

"Yes," Hyuuga agreed, "Kuroko totally surprised us in the second half."

The mentioned player bowed, "Thank you,"

"Kagami," Riko turned to the other first year that had gone beyond expectations, "you have immense talent! Though, dunking is what you seem to do most. Fukuda, your ball handling is weak, but your shoot percentage is quite good! Kawahara, your speed is the biggest fault right now, though you seem to have the basics of basketball down pat. Furihata, your speed also leaves much to be desired, however, you have a good shooting form."

Turning finally to Kuroko, "I can see now why you are a part of the Generation of Miracles. To have made such perfect passes – and with a new team too! Your shooting form is perfect too. The only problem is your aim –"

"I beg your pardon, coach," Kuroko politely interrupted, "It has been three years, but I am yet unable to shoot. I am an expert at passes and steals. That was my role in the team. For shooting and scoring, the others were more than enough."

There was a silence at his words. Everyone knew that. The other members of the Generation of Miracles did not merely score _enough_ , they scored ten – sometimes fifteen – times their opponents score.

"Ah…you're right," Riko gave a small, shaky laugh, "Okay, everyone is dismissed for today. We will meet again tomorrow!"

* * *

 _'The milkshakes here are really the best,_ ' Kuroko sighed in pleasure as he sipped from the straw slowly.

On the other side, Kagami brought over a plate of burgers to a seemingly empty table and sat down. He'd barely taken a bite when his eyes landed on Kuroko and nearly choked.

"Gwoh!" swallowing hastily, he asked, "When did you come here? And what are you doing here?"

"Hello." Kuroko replied in an even tone, internally amused at Kagami's expression, "I was sitting here first. I like Maji's vanilla shakes."

Kagami sighed, "Go somewhere else."

"I don't want to."

 _'Tch. This guy's monotonous voice pisses me off!_ ' "If someone sees us," Kagami began, "they'll think we're friends."

 _'What makes you think people will see me so easily when you couldn't till you sat down?'_ Kuroko wondered, _'And is being my friend truly so undesirable?_ ' "This is my usual hangout."

Kagami had nothing to say to that and after a moment, passed him one of his burgers, "Here. I don't like people who suck at basketball, but you've earned yourself that one."

Kuroko looked at the burger in his hands and a smile crept upon his face, "Thanks."

 _'Well, Kagami-kun, looks like we'll get along fine.'_

* * *

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked Kuroko as they walked home. After today's match and seeing Kuroko play, that was a genuine question, "Like, if I played them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly," came the prompt reply,

"Do you have to put it that way?" Kagami asked irritably.

"The five prodigies," Kuroko continued, paying no attention to Kagami's anger, "have each joined powerful schools for basketball. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami and Kuroko walked on silently as the red-head took in Kuroko's words and the conviction in them.

"That's great!" Kagami laughed, "This kind of thing lights a fire in me. I've decided, I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Japan!"

 _'How arrogant of you, Kagami-kun. Do you truly think it will be so easy?_ ' "I don't think that is possible," Kuroko said at last,

"Hey!"

"I don't know if you have a hidden talent or not, but you wouldn't even be able to reach their feet as you are now," Kuroko smiled, _'But…I like this fire you have. And I will need someone like you if I am to defeat my old team mates. So…'_

"You can't do it alone."

Kagami looked at Kuroko in surprise, "That's why, I've also decided."

Kagami swallowed, _'He looks strangely determined…'_

"I'm a shadow," Kuroko said, "But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the more it accentuates the light. I will be the Shadow to your Light, and make you the best player in Japan."

"Look who's talking," Kagami smirked, "Do what you want."

"I'll do my best," Kuroko smiled, _'…because, making you the best in Japan will mean Seirin's victory. And it is our victory that is important. It is victory that will mean the Oath's fulfilment. Yes…Kagami-kun, you will be my Light and shall be the prerequisite to our victory.'_

* * *

Seirin Basketball Club certainly had an odd introductory style and initiation for its new members. But, if it was meant to convey conviction and determination, Kuroko certainly couldn't back down from it. The school's headmaster arriving just before he could say his piece was disappointing, though.

As Kuroko sat at his usual table at Maji, he was drawn out of his thoughts when a tray piled with burgers was abruptly placed on his table. A tall, red-haired man followed soon after, seating himself opposite him.

 _'Again?'_ Kuroko sighed, _'And how many burgers is that this time?'_

After thoroughly spooking Kagami for the second time in two days at the fast-food joint, Kuroko voiced his doubts, "We are not allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball club?"

While there was no such official rule, in the end it did depend on the coach who ought and who ought not to be a member. Not that he thought Aida-san would decline a Teiko alumnus from joining just because he wasn't able to complete the dare, announcing his intentions and resolve from the top of the roof had actually been an appealing notion.

Kuroko did not like great amount of attention as it hampered his misdirection, but he did have the same flair for showing-off as his former team-mates. Just for a little bit of time, he did enjoy the attention.

"That's not gonna happen." Kagami declared confidently.

Kuroko smiled internally at that, glad that his new Light was such an optimistic individual.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you," Kagami began, serious all of a sudden, "Why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five? You were good enough to be known as the sixth man…"

Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake instead of answering, _'Why? I suppose that will be something my old team-mates will ask me too. But I know Seirin has it in it to win. With this team, I will be able to fulfil the Oath… And, their style of play incorporates the most important thing in order for me to play my best – teamwork.'_

"Is there a reason you play basketball?" Kagami asked curiously when silence stretched on.

"My middle school basketball team had one core principle," Kuroko began abruptly, "which is 'Winning is everything'. Instead of teamwork, we pushed the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win."

And _that_ was the flaw, as Kuroko's greatest strength could only be pushed to its limits by using team-work.

"Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team," he spoke, the wistful tone nearly inaudible, _'at least, not in our third year. Before that…'_ "The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something."

"So… what?" Kagami said, "You planning to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?"

"That was what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

"Your and the coach's words really struck me. Now, my goal will be to try and make you and this team the best in Japan."

"We're not going to _try_ ," Kagami scoffed as he got up from his seat, "We _will_ be the best."

Kuroko smiled, ' _Yes, we will. This is good Kagami-kun; your outlook matches mine on various levels. I look forward to playing with you.'_

* * *

Seeing the caption 'WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN' drawn on the school grounds with white chalk powder, Riko knew that this would be an interesting year for her club. The phone call from Kaijo's coach confirming their practice match was the cherry on the top. All in all, it was shaping up to be a good day.

Then, practice began…

In the changing rooms, an old 'Basketball Monthly' magazine lying on the bench caught Koganei's attention.

"Huh? Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was in middle school?"

"My second year, to be precise," Kuroko supplied.

"Heh," Hyuuga stood next to Koganei, flipping through the pages, "There are quite a few promising players featured here."

"Aha! Here we go…the Generation of Miracles!"

Kuroko simply watched as they skimmed through the articles, only to realise that the phantom player was not mentioned.

"Even though he's the sixth man," Koganei mused, "Didn't they come to interview you?"

"They did," Kuroko nodded, "but they forgot about me. Besides, I'm nothing like the other five; they are true prodigies."

The seniors sweat-dropped at his blasé manner, feeling slightly sad for him. All charitable feelings vanished though, when Riko came to inform them of their impending doom – or practice match, as she liked to call it.

"A practice match with Kaijo High School?" the captain echoed in disbelief.

' _Ah,'_ Kuroko thought, _'So we'll be playing you first, Kise-kun? I'm anticipating it…'_

"Yes!" Riko chirped, "They won't disappoint us!"

"Disappoint?" Koganei muttered, "They're way better than us!"

"Are they really that strong?" Fukuda asked.

"They're strong at the national level," Hyuuga told them, "They play in the Inter-High every year,"

"And this year," the coach continued, paying no attention to Koganei and the first years' words, "Kaijo has got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

"What?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that.

Kagami, on the other hand, was elated, _'I didn't know I'd get to play them so soon. This is exciting!'_

"Apparently, Kise works as a model," Hyuuga commented as an afterthought.

"Eh? Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal!" Koganei gave a small whistle.

"Idiot." Riko sighed, _'Men and their pride. Geez…'_

Just then, the excited chattering of girls made its way to them. There, at the entrance of the gym, surrounding a tall, blonde-haired man was a horde of fans clutching autograph pads.

"Huh? What in the world," Riko's eyes widened, "What are all these people doing here? In _my_ gym, that too!"

A sheepish voice sounded, "Um, I didn't really mean for this to happen."

Even as the blonde said that, he continued signing for the girls.

 _'The hell is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?_ ' Riko wondered.

The other second years were equally confused and surprised at his appearance.

' _This is such a familiar sight_ ,' Kuroko sighed, ' _Of course, while we didn't exactly allow Kise-kun's fans to enter the gym back at Teiko, it didn't mean that they never tried…'_

… … …

 _Kise ducked inside the gym, a babble of girls with autograph pads and other various accessories, wanting to get them signed by the blond model, following in after him._

 _Momoi immediately took a stand in front of them, cheerfully stating, "Non-club members are not allowed in during practice!"_

 _"Oh, we'll only take a minute," one of them tried to convince her, the rest looking ready to bodily move her out of their way._

 _Kise tried not to be very obvious as he ducked behind Midorima for cover. Kuroko watched silently. After a minute of fruitless convincing, the vice-captain sighed and walked over to them with an irritated expression._

 _"Are you here to join the club?"_

 _"Ah, no –" One started, before being cut off by another, sensing an opportunity to stay inside the gym, "Oh, yes, we are!"_

 _"Twenty-five laps around the gym, if you are joining as players," Midorima snapped, watching the girls pale at his order – **oh god, how many laps did he say?** – "and if you're here as mangers, take that basket of towels. They need to be washed. By hand."_

 _The girls turned to see the baskets he'd been pointing at – dirty, sweat soaked and clearly, smelly towels were piled into them._

 _"Well?" asked Midorima impatiently, "What will it be? There's no time to dawdle!"_

 _"Ah, no!"_

 _"We'll get going now!"_

 _"Oh, I just remembered something important!"_

 _Kuroko chose that moment to announce his presence, standing a mere foot away from the crowd, "Allow me to escort you out,"_

 _"GAH!"_

 _"Ghost!"_

 _And that cleared away any last stragglers there were. The rest of the first string were so accustomed to random shouts of 'ghost' because of Kuroko, they were not even fazed._

 _"Thank you Midorimachhi, Kurokochhi!"_

 _"Hmph," Midorima pushed up his glasses by habit, "they were being a nuisance. This has nothing to do with you."_

 _"Midorima-kun is quite sweet." Kuroko said blandly._

 _"Kuroko! Don't startle me like that!"_

 _"How could you have forgotten so quickly that I was here, Midorima-kun?"_

… … …

Kuroko was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Kise caught his eyes from his perch upon the podium at one side of the gym.

"It's good to see you again," Kuroko gave him a small bow.

Playing the perfect role of a model, Kise returned a composed, "Good to see you,"

At the blatant glares from the other Seirin club members, Kise rubbed his head apologetically, "Sorry, could you…um…give me five minutes?"

Dutifully, after five minutes, the club was cleared of all fans and stragglers.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked him immediately afterwards.

 _'I think I may have an idea,_ ' Kuroko thought as he saw Kise approach them, his stance relaxing now that the fan-girls were gone.

"When I heard that our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokochhi went here –"

 _'Liar,'_ Kuroko deadpanned, _'I never told you where I had enrolled. Stop acting so cool,'_

"– so I thought I'd come say hi." Kise smiled at him, "We were the best of friends in middle school!"

As the others expressed disbelief, Kuroko rolled his eyes internally, _'Don't think I don't know what you're actually here for Kise-kun. But my choice, Seirin, is perfect. You simply do not see how much strength there is here that I can amplify.'_

Out loud, Kuroko replied in his monotonous voice, "Not more than anyone else."

"You're so mean!" Kise said dramatically, letting out a few crocodile tears.

As his team was startled and more than a little dumfounded at Kise's sudden personality overturn, Kuroko sighed _, 'Midorima-kun's comments sting more than mine, yet you spend an inordinately huge time chatting on the phone with him. Who are you fooling with those tears? Speaking of which… He must have been the one to tell you about my school too…'_

"Kise Ryota," recited Furihata from the old basketball magazine suddenly, "Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat."

 _'Not exactly in a heartbeat,'_ Kise reflected _, 'that article has only ever published the beautiful image of Teiko that is projected. Inside its gyms, we'd lived a life full of drama. Our title was not so easily got, you know…'_

"While he has less experience than the other four," Furihata continued, "he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Since your second year?" Hyuuga repeated, slightly shocked.

"Ah," Kise scratched his head in an attempt at modesty, "that article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called a part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch." He flashed a smile at them, "They bullied me and Kurokochhi for it all the time,"

"That never happened to me," came Kuroko's prompt reply.

"What? It was just me?" another round of crocodile tears, _'C'mon, Kurokochhi! Don't throw me to the wolves here!'_

Just then, a sudden displacement of air from his side made him shift his attention. His hand snapped out instinctively to catch the ball thrown towards him, his eyes narrowed at the uncouth display. The ball spun in his hand due to momentum before dropping down, where it bounced before Kise caught it again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise muttered in a low voice. He sent a glance towards Kuroko, _'Such rude team-mates you've got, Kurokochhi!'_

His thoughts must have been evident, because Kuroko simply shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"Kagami!"

The coach's reprimand went unheard as Kagami smirked at Kise, "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us."

 _'Certainly not to greet **you** ,'_ Kise thought uncharitably.

"Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

Kise narrowed his eyes at that, _'I actually did come here to talk to Kurokochhi about something important, not to play with you, newbie.'_

"What?" Kise groaned for show, "I don't know if I'm ready."

' _But_ ,' Kise glanced at Kuroko, _'perhaps my message will come off with more impact if I show it with actions. My easy domination over this player will have to convince him that it was a bad idea to choose such a new school…'_

"But I just…" Kise paused, thinking it over, "Fine. Let's do it! I have to thank you for that display."

Kise passed the ball back to Kagami, shrugging off his coat and talking a stance in front of him. Kagami simply passed the ball back and Kise smirked.

 _'Very well, if he wants to do it this way, I shall have to oblige.'_

The following one-on-one was the first display Seirin saw of the Generation of Miracles' true power. Needless to say, they were left stunned.

* * *

 **AN: How was it? Do let me know!**

 **Also, there won't be any character bashing here, so any unsavoury thoughts about any character are simply the opinions of some other character, that may or may not change later. Though the main focus here will be on the GoM, Seirin and Kagami will also play a major role.**

 **Also, once again, if the characters are being too OOC, please let me know! I want to retain their unique personalities, so do tell me if anyone is portrayed incorrectly.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Reunion

**AN: Hey, as I mentioned, sporadic updates. With my fast uproaching exams, the next chapter will take longer in coming out, especially since this is not the only fic I am writing...**

 **Let me reiterate, this is not a retelling of canon, it will diverge sooner than later.**

 **Also, a tiny bit has been inspired by kryliadarr's fanfic, apologies for not requesting permision. However, it is a very small, nearly unremarkable part of the fic, yet the idea, I will admit was inspired by her.**

 **.**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Flashbacks / Background stories_

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

"Hey, look!"

"That blond? I think I've seen him somewhere…"

"He looks hot!"

"Isn't that Kise Ryota?"

"The model?"

"He's so cool!"

"I hope we're in the same class…"

Kise sighed internally at the whispers. High school was turning out to be exactly like middle school. He'd been stared at everywhere in Teiko too. Or at least, everywhere in Teiko except the basketball club. There he was not the best – the prodigy, Kise Ryota. There he was, in fact, one of the weakest players. And anyone coming to ogle at him for his looks (fans, annoying but oh so necessary for his work) during practice would be given a third-degree glare by Akashi Seijuro.

No one in their right mind would dare to disrupt practice when Akashi was captain. They all preferred being alive, thank you very much.

Kaijo was different story however. Kise was scouted by this school and it had already accepted to make allowances for his modelling job. Getting kicked out of the starting line-up at Teiko, if he skipped practice for modelling, had been a very real threat. Add Akashi's make-up training from hell to that, and Kise had very seriously told his manager, that 'No, basketball is more important. _Cancel_ the photo shoot!'

In Kaijo, Kise would once again stand out. While allowances made for him was an appealing notion, he did like the normalcy he felt among the Generation of Miracles. Over there, he had no pressure upon him to be the best, because the others were so far ahead of him in terms of experience that even his overwhelming skill couldn't catch up to them.

 _'I'm going to get special treatment in the basketball club too, I'm sure,_ ' Kise sighed.

* * *

"Okay, all first years are to line up an introduce themselves! Name, middle school and position!"

Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijo's basketball club announced once everyone had piled in. His eyes inadvertently travelled to the blond model – Kise Ryota – who had been scouted by them. Kasamatsu would not deny it, he was eager to see just what Kise could do. Having one of the Generation of Miracles at Kaijo would immediately elevate their ranking even among the other National level teams.

When it was Kise's turn, he stepped forward with a smile, cheerfully stating, "Since we've saved the best for the last – I'm Kise Ryota!"

… … …

 _"Ryota, smile please! Yes, good! You're making mommy very proud!"_

 _His mother and both elder sisters were models; it was only natural that he followed that trend. His father was a normal salary man and was quite often overridden by his wife. In their house, it was quite clear that she was in charge. Add to the fact that it was **he** who had married into the Kise family and had taken his wife's family name; there were very few matters where he was listened to._

 _"My son's going to become a very famous model, aren't you?"_

 _"Hai, Okaa-san."_

 _It did not matter that Ryota was tired of smiling all the time at cameras, all it mattered that he smiled. Soon, Ryota no longer remembered how many of his smiles were genuine and how many, fake._

…

 _"I'm joining baseball club at school, Okaa-san."_

 _"What? You don't have time for all that, Ryota! Sports take time!"_

 _"But-but I've already tried out for it! And they told me I was a natural!"_

 _"Let him," his father spoke up for the first time, "sports are good for a young boy. And my son's a natural at them, isn't he?"_

 _"Hai! Thank you, Otou-san!"_

…

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Sorry! Could you pass the ball?"_

 _A dark-skinned boy ran up to Kise. Looking down at his feet, Kise noticed the basketball that had collided with him and he passed the ball._

 _"Hey!" the dark-skinned boy exclaimed, "You're Kise Ryota, aren't you? The model?"_

 _'Ah, now I've got fan-boys too?' Kise smiled back, regardless, "Yeah, nice to meet –"_

 _"Oi! Aomine! Did you get the ball?" A shout sounded from the gym, "Hurry back or we're restarting without you!"_

 _The basketball player, Aomine, immediately ran back, giving a slight wave to Kise, already forgetting their conversation._

 _Kise frowned, 'Basketball? That's not a sport I've played yet…I think I'll go take a look.'_

 _It was beautiful._

 _Or at least, Aomine's play was. Kise knew now that he had to join the basketball club, if only to play with Aomine._

…

 _Kise followed Momoi Satsuki, manager for the basketball club, towards the first gym where he'd now be practising with the first stringers._

 _"Aomine-kun!" she called out to a player who jumped and dunked a ball into the basket, hanging from the rim for a moment. "Have you seen Tetsu-kun?"_

 _"Nah," he jumped down, "What are ya doing with Kise?"_

 _"Oh, Kise-kun is a first stringer now."_

 _"That's amazing," Aomine raised his eyebrows, "You've just recently joined the club and you're already promoted?"_

 _'You're the one who is amazing!' Kise thought as Aomine went back to playing, 'Which middle schooler can actually dunk a ball into a three feet high hoop?'_

 _"Umm," Kise asked Momoi after a few moments, "just who are you searching for?"_

 _"Your instructor," she replied, "you may be a second year, but since you've just joined the club, you'll be having an instructor to guide you."_

 _"And that is this 'Tetsu-kun', is it?"_

 _"Did you call for me?" A bland, emotionless voice piped up from where there was previously no one._

 _After being thoroughly spooked, Kise took a good look at his 'instructor'. And the only word he could come up with was – weak._

…

 _Kise was quickly shut down when he suggested competing for points in the practice match with Komagi Middle school._

 _"Haven't you been asking a lot of people about me since I became your instructor?"_

 _Kise winced at that, even though Kuroko spoke in an emotionless tone, he knew that it was not nice to have talked to people about him behind his back._

 _"It is not my style to do so," Kuroko continued, "but as your instructor, let me say one thing. What is important about a team, is thinking what you can do for it."_

 _'What I should do for it…' Kise wondered at those words as they entered Komagi Private School's grounds._

 _"However," Kuroko countered, "I think competitive spirit is good too."_

 _'Well, aren't you acting liking a perfect instructor now,' Kise sighed, 'giving me a pep talk and all…'_

…

 _The match was going horribly._

 _'The point gap is not changing at all!' Kise wiped his brow, 'Losing by such low-handed tricks is so…' he made a frustrated noise, 'I don't want that!'_

 _"Teiko, member change!"_

 _'What?' Kise whipped his head around to see Kuroko step into court. 'He's coming out now? Hope he can actually do something. But, from what I've seen during practice…'_

 _"I'm sorry," Kuroko told Kise as he passed him, "but please lend me your strength."_

 _"Yeah, sure – wait! Shouldn't that be the other way around?"_

 _For the first time, an expression showed upon Kuroko's face as he looked up at Kise._

 _"I'm a Shadow," Kuroko smiled, "the Light who will take all the points is Kise-kun."_

…

 _Teiko won, naturally. But the important highlight of the day was Kise's respect for Kuroko._

 _"I think I understand a little bit of what you said, now," Kise admitted, "But I don't understand in the end!"_

 _Kuroko glanced up at him questioningly._

 _"If knowing what you can do will lead to you having to sacrifice a lot – I know can't do it! I know Kurokochhi is amazing, but… is playing like that fun?"_

 _'No…' Kise realised as he spoke, 'He is not thinking of himself as a sacrifice. **That's** why he's amazing!'_

 _"No," Kuroko admitted after a while, "it's not fun. But losing is even less fun."_

 _'Is this what it is?' Kise wondered, 'The genuine pleasure of achieving victory…'_

 _"Besides, what's with this 'Kurokochhi'?"_

 _"Ah! I add 'chhi' to the names of the people I respect," Kise smiled._

 _"Please stop," Kuroko said in a bland tone,_

 _"Aw, c'mon. It's okay, right~?"_

 _Then, "Rather than that, Kurokochhi,"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I think I'm really getting into basketball!"_

 _…_

 _"Kise," Akashi called out, "You'll be starting in tomorrow's match."_

 _Kise stood still, disbelief painted on his features before he raised his hands in cheer, "Finally!"_

 _"Finally?" Aomine echoed in surprise._

 _"If anything," Midorima said, "it is rather soon,"_

 _"Well, if Aka-chin says so," was all Murasakibara had to say._

 _"Aw, c'mon~" Kise whined playfully, "Aren't you happy for me Aominechhi? Midorimachhi? Kurokochhi?"_

 _"Tch," Haizaki complained, "This is only a trial run. Don't get comfortable, Ryota. That's my spot you're taking tomorrow."_

 _Mood soured, Kise scowled and was about to retort when Kuroko spoke up, "Do your best tomorrow, Kise-kun."_

 _"Aa," Kise stuttered in surprise at Kuroko's sudden encouragement before beaming and throwing his arms around Kuroko's shoulders, "I will do my best, Kurokochhi!"_

 _…_

 _"EH?!" Kise was surprised to hear it, "Haizakichhi quit?"_

 _Not that the model was fond of the player; their personalities and play style clashed a bit much for them to be anything but rivals, even on the same court; but it certainly was unexpected to hear it. He knew that he had not yet surpassed they grey-haired Small Forward, his loss against him a few months ago still stung painfully._

 _And perhaps, that was why Kise was upset. Haizaki had quit before Kise could prove himself a stronger, **better** player than him._

 _"Hmm," Murasakibara nodded lazily, "Yesterday. Zaki-chin is not playing anymore, so Kise-chin will have to take his place. That's what Aka-chin said…"_

 _"Aa…I'll do my best," Kise replied, 'It is slightly disappointing though, and I feel more like a replacement…things are changing so fast with Akashichhi as captain…'_

 _"Yo! Kise!" Aomine called out then, a grin on his face, "Wanna go one-on-one?"_

 _"Sure!" Kise laughed, 'Well, Aominechhi certainly doesn't let such things affect him! And playing with him is always so relaxing…I hope this at least remains the same,'_

 _…_

 _As Momoi clutched at Midorima's shirt in slight fear and uncertainty; Kise sidled up close to him. Murasakibara…Murasakibara had lost. **Completely**. _

_And Akashi's countenance was frightening now. Kise didn't know what to do. The ones who could usually stand up to him – Kuroko, who had gone out to persuade Aomine back to practice and Midorima, who stood shocked and still next to Kise – were in no position to do so now._

 _"You needn't attend practice," Akashi announced, his tone strangely formal and cold, lacking the usual warmth it held, "as long as you continue to play your best in matches and fulfil your point quotas, you may skip practice as you wish." He looked at them then, "That goes for the rest of you too."_

 _As Murasakibara got off the floor, mood soured and in slight fear of this new side of their captain, Midorima whispered, "Go after him, Kise. Make sure he reaches the station properly."_

 _Kise gulped, "And…Akashichhi?"_

 _"Momoi and I will see to it."_

 _As the other first stringers quickly left the gym, Kise caught up with the purple-haired Centre, "Wait up, Murasakibarachhi!"_

 _Murasakibara slowed down slightly, but did not stop. Seeing how he didn't have any snacks with him, Kise kept quiet instead of chattering as usual. He did nothing to console him – what did one ever say to someone who just lost so pitifully? – but gave him silent company till they reached the station._

 _The blonde had to steer them onto the footpath and watch out for signals more than usual, as Murasakibara was too lost in thoughts, and hugely upset too, to realise where he was going. Once Kise made sure he got onto the right train, he made his journey homewards._

 _Kise knew that what had happened today would change everything; he just hoped that the team would not collapse due to it. Aomine had already drifted off, Kuroko being his only link to them now, but with Murasakibara and Akashi's clash, it was only him, Midorima, Kuroko and Momoi left now._

 _The team Kuroko had introduced Kise to, was slowly falling apart…_

 _"Kurokochhi…" Kise whispered quietly as he walked, "I wish you were there today. If you and Aominechhi had been there…if you had been there…perhaps things would have been…different…"_

 _…_

 _Kaijo had appealed to him because one, it was not in Tokyo and two, they were accommodating with his modelling career. With how the Inter-High match-ups would be drawn, two of the three who were bound to pick schools in Tokyo – Midorima, Kuroko or Aomine – would not qualify into the national level. Only one team ever went forward after the preliminary eliminations._

 _Kise had no desire to compete in that mad-rush. Facing off against his old team-mates would be tough enough in the nationals, but in the prelims? No, thank you._

 _Kaijo was also a strong team. One that could stand up to the teams the others would be sure to join. And while Kise was strong enough on his own, even he could not deny that while facing off against the other Miracles, he'd need a team that would not drag him down._

 _Kise looked at Takeuchi-kantoku's anticipatory expression._

 _"Hai," Kise agreed, "if you are truly willing to make allowances for my job – please do talk to my manager too, here's her number – then I'll look forward to enrolling in Kaijo."_

… … …

"My hobby is basketball and my speciality is karaoke! Ah, wait a sec, I've got that backwards. I'm from Teiko middle school! I'm okay with any position! I also work as a model, so I won't be able to attend practice very often, but I'm looking forward to play with everyone!"

Kasamatsu had never felt irritation so strong and immediately delivered a round-house kick to Kise's back.

"Shut up! I only asked for your name, middle school and position! Answer only what you've been asked, you shallow, little twit!"

Kise certainly hadn't expected that and he crouched on the floor, trying to rub away the ache on his back, "Hey! I'm the highly anticipated rookie you guys scouted! What's with the treatment? And I introduced myself with so much enthusiasm too…"

"Like I care!" Kasamatsu managed to tower over Kise. "You're a freshman either way. When a senpai gives an order, a freshman has no right to talk back!"

Kise got up slowly, pulling himself to his full height until he was looking down at Kasamatsu. "I really don't like stuff like that... stiff formalities and the like. What's so great about being born one or two years earlier?"

He took a step towards Kasamatsu. "And anyway, when it comes to basketball, I'm probably better than you, you know?"

Kasamatsu didn't flinch. He planted himself squarely in front of Kise, looking up at Kise with narrowed eyes.

"I'll tell you what's so great about it."

Kise's eyes narrowed, _'Oh? Let's see if you make a good argument. Don't forget I'm coming from a team where, at one time, everyone was a first year and played better than their senpai. I respected my captain – Akashichhi – because of his skill and he was the **youngest** among all of us. You can't pull that seniority crap over me.'_

"Before you even factor in being good or bad, this is Kaijou High School's basketball club." Kasamatsu jerked his chin towards the second-years and third-years behind him. "It's not because we were born earlier. The second and third years here have been working hard on this team – longer than you have."

Kise's eyes inadvertently travelled to them, who were all looking at the unfolding drama with a myriad of expressions on their faces – fear, surprise, intrigue, dislike, respect, impassiveness…

"I'm telling you to have respect for that experience. It doesn't matter if you're from the 'Generation of Miracles' or anything else. You're now a freshman at Kaijou, Kise Ryota. And I'm a senior here, the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Got any complaints?"

Kise smirked, _'Experience? Sure I respect it. If it makes them better than me. But even with all that experience, they'll still lose. As will you.'_

"Let's play, then," Kise randomly started, picking up a ball from the ground and walking over to the centre line, "we'll talk after that."

Kasamatsu made no move to join him, so Kise continued, "With all that experience, I'm sure you'll be able to stop me, won't you? Back up your comments, _senpai._ "

That made the captain fume and he marched over to Kise, who tossed the ball to him and got into position.

 _'I'll show you, Kise,_ ' Kasamatsu vowed, _'we are not to be mocked for our experience. You may have abundant skill, but I have played basketball longer than you have – I'll show you!'_

* * *

There was no showing to be done. Kise had stolen the ball from Kasamatsu in a matter of seconds and looped around him to run for the basket, gracefully dodging his attempts to steal the ball back and soon out pacing him to jump and dunk the ball into the hoop.

As Kise landed and turned to look Kasamatsu in the eyes, though, the Kaijo captain saw something he'd not seen before – a glimmer of respect. Gone was the dismissive and haughty aura he'd had when he first announced himself.

Then, suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kise smiled, "I'm Kise Ryota. It's nice to meet you Kasamatsu-senpai."

* * *

Something had definitely changed. Kasamatsu didn't know what though. Whether it was because he stood up to Kise or because he'd told him in no uncertain terms, that Kise was a freshman like any other and had to be respectful to the seniors – he didn't know what, but a change had been there and he was glad for it.

Kise regularly attended practice, sometimes even practicing harder than the others. Though that, Kasamatsu had to admit, was probably because Kise had been more accustomed to the hellish training that all the Generation of Miracles had been rumoured to do in middle school. He still took a day off at times, for his modelling work, but that had already been a condition when Kaijo had first scouted him.

"Everyone, gather around!" Kasamatsu called out when he entered the gym one day, "The coach has something to say,"

Takeuchi-kantoku cleared his throat, "We'll be having a practice match this weekend –"

"Eh!" Kise cried out almost immediately, "But kantoku! I told you I'd be missing practice on the weekend!"

The coach nodded, "It's with Seirin. A relatively new school in Tokyo. Quite frankly, they're not much of a strong school. So, while they'll be playing the regulars as requested by their coach, you won't be playing, Kise."

Kise was satisfied by that and folded his arms behind his head, tuning out the rest of the discussion.

"Now, everyone apart from the regulars will keep practising –"

"How?" Kobori asked, "We'll be using the court, won't we?"

"Half-court," Takeuchi-kantoku corrected, "the other members will practice on the other side."

* * *

All said and done, it was a conversation he overheard at the end of the day that intrigued Kasamatsu the most.

"So?" Kise chirped happily, "You're in, right Midorimachhi? My manager's booked us for 4:00 pm on Friday."

"Oh?" Midorima asked from the other end of the phone, "Is it the same place? While I do appreciate manicure on my nails – my shots depend on them – if that beautician paints carrots or strawberries or…or _watermelons_ on them, I'm never going with you again, Kise!"

Kise laughed, and that in itself was surprising for Kasamatsu. Kise was all smiles and cheer throughout the day, but he'd never really heard such genuine laughter from the blond before. All of a sudden, curiosity gripped the captain and he wanted to know just who Kise was talking to.

"That was one time!" Kise was saying, a wide smile on his face, "I'll make sure this time she paints something else! Would a basketball or the zodiac symbol for Cancer do?"

"Hmpf!" Midorima sniffed haughtily, "It will do. We have stamina training till 3:30 pm however; I shall meet you directly at the parlour."

"Ah, that's fine," Kise towelled off the sweat from practice, "we have a practice game with Seirin that day too. Or actually, only practice for me – so I'll be leaving by the time Seirin comes at 4:00 pm."

"What?" Midorima was confused now, "You have a practice game with Seirin and you're not playing? I never knew you liked to see your high school lose so pitifully."

"Lose? And Kaijo? What are you talking about, Midorimachhi? They'll win easily without me."

Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed when he heard that, _'Just who is Kise talking to that they're underestimating Kaijo so much? And I don't understand what this 'chhi' is for at the end; it makes distinguishing names very difficult!'_

"Do you really not know?" Midorima inquired, "Kuroko's at Seirin."

"W-wha –! H-hold on a minute!" Kise had dropped the towel now, "Are you serious? How do you know? Am I the last one to hear of this? So mean, Midorimachhi~"

"I suppose not," Midorima told him, "Kuroko's only told me, as far as I know. And Akashi and Momoi."

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh," agreed Midorima, "so you better stay and play that practice match, unless you want your team to lose."

"Aww!~" Kise smiled, "You actually care, Midorimachhi!"

"Idiot! Don't get any weird ideas! It would be quite disrespectful if you didn't honour the match and play against Kuroko, that's all."

The call ended then and Kise left the gym, leaving behind an extremely confused captain, ' _I don't know half of what they talked about, but it seems Kise actually has some friends outside of those stupid fan-girls of his. Hmm…that's good. I don't think he keeps contact with any of his middle school team mates – the way they've split up, it seems quite fishy. Like they don't want to play with each other anymore…'_

* * *

Takeuchi Genta, coach of Kaijo Basketball Club, blinked in surprise at his student's words, "Please repeat."

Kise sighed before repeating dutifully, "I'll be taking a half leave from practice today. And on Friday, I shall attend the practice match instead."

Takeuchi sighed, "And this is how your manager – for your work – has decided?"

"Yes," Kise agreed, privately thinking, _'No. This is my decision. I've cancelled the appointment my manager made on Friday, to play against Kurokochhi. And I need today off for personal, selfish reasons – to visit Seirin.'_

"Alright," the coach agreed.

That was that. Now, to inform Kasamatsu-senpai and then leave for Tokyo.

 _'I might be able to make it in time,'_ Kise thought _, 'Their practice must be at the same time, give or take a couple of hours. And I have lots of things to ask him, beginning with his choice of school.'_

* * *

His arrival at Seirin was fairly peaceful. The school had let out and most students were absorbed in after-school club activities, so Kise was able to meander around, looking for the basketball gym. His grey blazer and trousers did start to draw attention though, marking him out in the sea of Seirin students' simple, navy gakuran.

 _'Ah, there's the gym_ ,' Kise remarked to himself as he employed a good deal of misdirection to get away from any potential fans.

He climbed the stairs to access the viewing area, quietly slipping in through the unlocked door. Looking down, his eyes wandered about in search of his old team mate. Kuroko's weak presence seemed to be working against his favour though, as his gaze slid to a red-head and fair-skinned, dark-haired player facing off against each other.

 _'Hmm, so these are Kurokochhi's new team-mates, huh?'_ Kise leaned against the railing in anticipation, _'Let's see how good they are…'_

As Kise watched over them, Kagami and Izuki started their one-on-one.

Holding the ball in his left hand, Kagami began dribbling, running towards the hoop, Izuki's unrelenting mark on him. When he'd been made to move past the hoop, Kagami doubled back, looping around Izuki, simultaneously shifting the ball to his dominant-right hand in a quick ball movement. He made a high jump then, dunking the ball in.

As his team-mates cheered in awe at his speed and skill, Kise smirked, _'Heh…that was a good move. It's worth copying, at least.'_

"He's amazing! Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human."

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles!"

Hearing Seirin's words, Kise froze, annoyance creeping up, _'Are you looking down at us? Such a simple move is far beneath us!'_

A flash of light blue from the corner of his vision completely derailed Kise's earlier thoughts. A wide smile played upon the model's lips, feeling genuine happiness at seeing Kuroko again.

 _'So he really is here!_ ' Kise thought joyfully, _'But…how mean! He told Midorimachhi but not me?'_ Kise pouted slightly, _'Akashichhi and Momoichhi is understandable, but Midorimachhi? Must be because he used to be vice-cap. Well, you owe me an explanation, at the very least, Kurokochhi!'_

Kise made his way down from the viewers' area, deciding to go and greet him in person. That soon turned out to be a bad idea. It seemed as if the news of his arrival had spread through the school as if it was wild fire and he was ambushed right outside the gym's doors. Kise quickly entered, hoping that the coach would be able to handle the girls, but when it seemed that the whole team was busy discussing something, Kise gave in to the fans and started handing out autographs.

 _'Endure, Ryota,_ ' he sighed, _'just a bit more,_ ' then looking up to see the long line of girls, _'okay, a lot more…'_

* * *

Kise's out-of-the-blue mock one-on-one match with Kagami was a focused psychological attack.

 _'Let's see how you hold up when I play exactly like you do. The following move is yours…only **amplified** – strength, speed and agility – all brought up one notch!'_

Kuroko, standing with his team and coach outside the court, spoke up then, "This could be bad."

Riko startled at his appearance, before paying attention to what he said, "Bad?"

On the court, Kise held the ball in his left hand, exactly like Kagami had done when he'd played Izuki. Getting the feel of it after bouncing the ball a few times, Kise looked Kagami in the eyes, employing a basic trick Kuroko had taught him – directing lines of sight. The moment Kagami followed his eye movement, falling for a feint, Kise moved.

Running forward, dribbling with his left hand, Kagami unconsciously copied Izuki's way of marking him, allowing Kise to immediately loop around him, jumping to dunk the ball in.

' _This is ridiculous!'_ Kagami grit his teeth, ' _I just did that, but…'_

Even as Kagami jumped, trying to stop Kise, the blond pushed the ball in, his superior strength overwhelming Kagami's block.

 _'He's stronger than me,_ ' Kagami realized, ' _and quicker too!'_

Riko's eyes had widened in astonishment, clearly recognising just what Kise had done.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them, making it his own," Kuroko explained,

 _'This isn't simple imitation,_ ' Riko gulped,

Kise simply looked at Kagami's fallen form, no expression on his face, _'What a disappointment. With how arrogantly he'd challenged me, I hoped he'd at least be able to put up a fight.'_

"This is the Generation of Miracles," Fukuda said in awe, "Kuroko, your friend is too good."

"I don't know that person," Kuroko replied blandly, "To be honest; I might have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I've left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."

 _'It was but natural,'_ Kuroko admitted to himself, ' _we've all undergone growth spurts, and our bodies have improved. Naturally, their skills and talent would be much easier to handle now. They'll be actually able to play longer and better, without worrying about injuring their bodies too much. I simply didn't expect the difference to be so staggering. But, if **I'm** able to hold out better on the court, **their** endurance must have increased threefold! This battle is going to be tough.'_

"Ah," Kise sighed, "I don't know about this. After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now."

He started walking towards the gathered team members, a tiny smile on his face, "Give us Kurokochhi,"

 _'Excuse me!'_ Kuroko seethed behind his stoic mask, ' _Just because you won the game against Kagami-kun, you think I will agree to this fallacy? You're assuming Seirin is weak, Kise-kun, and that is an insult to my judgement!'_

"Come join us," Kise told Kuroko, disregarding Seirin's collective incredulity, "Let's play basketball together again."

The lines around Kuroko's eyes tightened ever so slightly.

"I seriously respect you, Kurokochhi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here," Kise tied to convince his friend, "What do you say?"

 _'You have not seen it yet, the budding potential of Seirin that drew me to enrol here. I will have you acknowledge this school if it it's the last thing I do, Kise-kun!_ ' Kuroko bowed slightly, a mocking edge to it that only Kise picked up, "I am honoured to hear you say that. However, I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kise was taken aback, "Besides, this isn't like you! Winning was everything! Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

There was slight edge of desperation in Kise's voice, _'Why Seirin? If it had to be in Tokyo, why not one of the Three Kings? Why a school that will not stand a chance? Kurokochhi…I don't understand,'_

"My thinking has changed since then," Kuroko replied.

But Kise could see the truth behind his polite words, ' _No, it hasn't truly changed. Winning still matters to you…you **are** participating in the game, just like Akashichhi said. But…Seirin? Will Seirin even actually help you fulfil the Oath?'_

* * *

Kise returned home that day with only more questions in his mind, having gotten no answers from Kuroko.

 _'Well,_ ' he supposed, ' _there is nothing that can really change Kurokochhi's mind when he decides on something.'_

"Ryota?"

"Nee-san?" Kise was surprised, "You're home? Hadn't you gone to Gunma for a photo shoot? I thought you wouldn't be back till next week!"

Rika sighed, "Yes, that's true. I'm leaving tomorrow early for it. I just came here to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have a special shoot on Friday with 'Flashes and Screens' after your parlour appointment. What am I hearing from your manager – that you've cancelled both?"

Ryota sighed, ' _Not this again. Why can't you allow me to enjoy my high school life properly? I don't want to be swamped with modelling now,'_

"This was a good opportunity to increase your fame and popularity," Rika continued, "Just because Kaa-san is not here right now to guide you, it doesn't mean you can slack off! Don't you want to be famous world-wide one day? She called me from France the other day –"

 _'It's not my dream!'_ Ryota wanted to scream at his sister, ' _I don't want to model all my life! And I'm popular enough for a high school student, even more as a member of the Generation of Miracles! Don't you guys see that?'_

"Look at Rumi-nee-san!" Rika was oblivious to Ryota's uninterested expression, "She's in America now! Her own album will be coming out soon!"

The Kise's were rich and famous only due to their careers as models. Kise Mayumi, Ryota's grandmother, had been a beauty whose perfection had been unmatched. Her daughter, Kise Tsukiko, had followed in her mother's footsteps and so had her daughters. Ryota, on the other hand, was always more into sports as was natural for young boys.

His father had also been able to relate to him more and taught him the basics of football and baseball, often playing with him when the females were out for their photo shoots. For him, being able to copy the moves of good players, re-enacting it with perfection, had been more beautiful than being able to smile perfectly at a camera.

The sportsmen always held a grace that models had never been able to pull off. And Ryota, he could do _both_. Even so, all his mother cared about was posing in front of cameras. He could count on one hand how many times she'd attended his matches in middle school and still be left with a closed fist.

It had been a memorable parent-teacher meeting when she'd met Shirogane Kozo, the head coach at Teiko. He'd told her what a wonderful player he was and that he should cut down on his modelling a bit so that he may grow as a basketball player. If his words had not done the trick, Akashi's certainly had.

Akashi Seijuro had been as frightening and intimidating at thirteen as he was at fifteen. Add to the fact that he was the captain of Teiko's prestigious basketball club and even his mother had been impressed – and that was before she learnt that he was the Heir to the Akashi Conglomerate.

"So, give her a call right now Ryota, and tell her you'd be attending the shoot for 'Flashes and Screens," Rika concluded her spiel.

Ryota narrowed his eyes, ' _If it had been Teiko, you would have quietly accepted this cancellation, wouldn't you? Because Akashichhi is so much more frightening than Kasamatsu-senpai or Takeuchi-kantoku. Plus, Kaijo's actually signed a contract for letting me skip due to work,_ '

But sadly, this was not Teiko. There was no Captain to back up his decision here, no Vice-Captain to provide silent support, no instructor to quietly but firmly tell his parents that Ryota was necessary for winning their next match, no Ace to inspire him to remain steadfast, no purple-haired gentle friend to encourage him.

"Here, take the phone, Ryota, and contact her know. If you apologise sincerely, you'll still be able to do that photoshoot,"

This was Kaijo, where he was a Miracle – an Ace they'd recruited so that they may win against the other Miracles. He was a tool to them just as they were to him. And, what was just one practice match? He'd get to play Kuroko later in official matches, won't he? It would be so easy to give in to his sister's demanding personality and domineering advice…

 _'…It would be quite disrespectful if you didn't honour the match and play against Kuroko, that's all…'_

Midorima's off-handed spoken sentence came to him then, reminding him that no, this was no simple practice game. It was a match against Kuroko, his old team-mate and instructor, and winning would not be easy. He was playing against a Miracle – the only ones who were worth playing against now, all others were too weak and gave up too easily. To the others, they were not Miracles, but Monsters. But to his friends…he was Kise Ryota, their old team mate.

"No."

"What did you say?" Rika frowned.

"No, Nee-san," Ryota repeated, "I'm not going to that photo-shoot, and that is final. I have a game that day, an important game. You're welcome to come and watch, of course. Because, photo shoots will come and go, but I cannot miss a single game against my friends."

Even as he said that, Ryota knew his sister would never come to watch him play. She may come to a photo shoot, but never a basketball match. It had at first been a subtle attempt to make him stop playing sports, thinking that their disapproval would be clear if they didn't attend his games and he would consequently stop.

Now, though, it no longer mattered. He was tired. It didn't matter if Rika or Rumi or his mother didn't come to his games, he was not playing for them. He was playing for himself, for his friends.

As he locked himself in his room, he pulled out his phone to send a text: _Midorimachhi, will you come see the match?_

* * *

Friday was a sunny day.

And had Kise actually believed in fate like a certain green-haired Shooting Guard, he might have commented about how the weather was fortunate and be-spelled good outcomes for Gemini…or something like that. As far as he knew, from the radio broadcast he overheard on the bus-stop from an old lady, the luckiest was Cancer. Where Gemini or Aquarius ranked, he had no idea.

"Yo, Kise," a class mate called out to him as he entered the gym, "help us tie the net, would you?"

"What?"

"The net, dude. Didn't you hear Takeuchi when he told us a couple of days ago? We're practising on this half of the court."

' _Seriously?'_ Kise blinked, ' _When did kantoku say that? And the hell we're playing on half a court! Kurokochhi won't like that!'_

"Where's the coach?" Kise asked out loud.

Receiving no answer, and not spying him anywhere in the gym, Kise quickly headed out to find him. He had to convince him to use the full court before Seirin arrived; it would be highly disrespectful if they played only on half a court!

It seemed he was a little late though, as Seirin had already entered the grounds.

' _Okay, best welcome them in first,_ ' Kise thought, ' _I can convince the Coach after that,'_

"Hey, guys!"

Kise ran towards them with a genuine smile on his face. Stopping briefly in front of the coach, he explained, "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Thanks," Riko smiled at him.

Acknowledging Riko with a nod, he ignored Kagami's greeting (Hey, Kise!) and walked over to Kuroko. Leaning down slightly to look him in the eyes, he spoke with a slight whine, gently teasing him,

"Kurokochhi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night."

His statement was met with incredulous stares and the Seirin captain even mumbled a disgruntled, "What's wrong with him?"

"Just show us the way to the gym, Kise!" Kagami said.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before," Kise continued, ignoring Kuroko's amused and exasperated stance – not that it was quite so noticeable, but Kise had played with him on same team for years and knew him better than his current team mates.

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami asked petulantly,

"Could you stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko spoke up finally.

Kise laughed at that before motioning them to follow him, "Fine, fine. Come on, I'll lead everyone to the gym."

Placing a hand under Kuroko's elbow, Kise lead Kuroko to the front of the group, making him walk right beside him – much to Kagami's irritation – and started speaking animatedly about Kaijo and his school life here. Riko looked on in amusement at the odd interaction between the old Teiko players; Kise wildly gesticulating and occasionally turning back to include them into the conversation, while Kuroko calmly listened and nodded at the right times, looking like an older brother indulging his younger sibling.

As they neared the gym entrance, Kise bent down to whisper in Kuroko's ear, "Please don't be mad, I'm going to try and fix it, okay, Kurokochhi?"

The reason for Kuroko's supposed ire was immediately evident when they walked inside to see the basketball court separated into two halves by a net.

"We're playing on half a court?" Riko questioned incredulously.

Kise winced, knowing this was not a good first impression to make. For all he'd been telling Kuroko about choosing a weak team, it was still _Kuroko's_ team, and if Kaijo did not acknowledge that, they would be in for a rude awakening.

Seeing Takeuchi walk towards them, Kise let the two coaches interact and moved over to talk to Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise spoke softly, "you need to tell the coach to let us play full court –"

"Us?" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, "There's no us, Kise. You won't be playing this match. The game is already hugely in our favour, putting you on court will tip the balance completely."

' _Oi! Oi! Weren't you the guy who was lecturing me about arrogance my first day here? Now who's being arrogant?_ ' Kise swallowed down an expletive and jerked his head towards their opponent team, "Seirin may be new, and their players may not be national level, but they do have a strong player."

Kasamatsu looked over to Seirin, the tall, red-haired player immediately coming into view, "That red-head?"

Kise looked confused before chuckling, "No, senpai. I meant the blue-haired one. Look, he's standing next to him!"

The Kaijo Captain sighed but looked over the assembled players again, nearly missing him. But Kise's direct mention of Kuroko made him spot the shadow with less difficulty.

"He looks weak."

"He's one of us," Kise said coldly, surprising the captain with his tone, before it turned back to normal, "Kurokochhi's one of Teiko's regulars. You understand what that means, yes?"

 _'Regular?'_ Kasamatsu couldn't believe it, ' _That frail-looking teen is one of the Generation of Miracles?_ '

His disbelief must have been obvious, because Kise sighed, "Look, Akashichhi often used Kurokochhi as a surprise element to shock our opponents. I'm warning you before-hand so that we don't get too caught up in it."

"I don't really get it, Kise, but sure."

"I'm serious, Captain. He's not one of us for nothing,"

As Kasamatsu pondered on those words, Kise went on to put his uniform. He was fixing his top when Takeuchi-kantoku called out,

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform? Didn't I tell you last time? You're not playing."

Kise blinked, "But, kantoku…"

"I know we've got star player from all middle schools in our team, but you're on a whole different level."

Kise cast a frantic glance towards Seirin, but they'd already heard it. Sending a look towards his captain, motioning for a bit of support, he reproached his coach, "Kantoku, don't do that. Seriously, stop saying that!" ' _Seirin has a member of the Generation of Miracles; don't go on antagonising them even before the match has started!'_

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore," the coach said as he walked off.

Before Kasamatsu could say something to the coach to persuade him otherwise, Kise had run off to stand in front of Seirin.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry. I'll be on the bench," Pointing vaguely at his team mates, Kise said, "If you give those guys a beating, I'm sure kantoku will put me in,"

"Hey, show Seirin towards the locker rooms," Takeuchi called out from the other end of the half-court.

Before Kise could comply, Seirin had already walked off though.

"It's fine," Kuroko told Kise, a determined glint in his eye that made the blond feel a bit sorry for his team mates, "please warm-up, Kise-kun. We don't have time to wait,"

Grinning at his former-instructor's words, Kise nodded and started running a few laps. Kasamatsu, who joined him after a minute, decided to ask him a few questions.

"So, Kise, about that old team mate of yours –"

"Kurokochhi?"

"Yeah, whatever his name is – what's with this 'chhi', anyway? No, don't answer that," Kasamatsu said as Kise opened his mouth, "I'll just peg it down as another weird quirk of yours. How strong is that player? I thought there were only five of you Miracles."

 _'Five of us Miracles? What are we – some new species or something? Anyway…'_ Shaking his head, Kise hummed thoughtfully, "Honestly? Kurokochhi is not very strong at all. He's even weaker than me, physically."

"What? _Weaker_ – for Kami-sama's sake, Kise! I thought –"

"Physically, senpai, _physically_. Ability-wise…let's just say, that like the rest of my team mates, his style of playing cannot be copied by me."

* * *

As Kise jogged off, Kasamatsu was left behind to contemplate on his words. Everyone had heard of the Generation of Miracles in the middle school basketball circuit. And while Kasamatsu had been high school when the Teiko regular's had been named as such in their second year, even he knew that there were only five prodigious players. Though there _had_ been a rumour circulating in the middle school teams, about a sixth man. A phantom player that no one saw…

 _'Is that him?'_ Kasamatsu wondered idly, ' _The rumoured phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles? I wonder…'_

Ten minutes later, when the referee called for Seirin's fifth member to come out on court, Kaijo got the fright of their lives when Kuroko announced his presence.

"This is ridiculous," Takeuchi grumbled, "After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players."

Kasamatsu might have agreed with the coach if he hadn't caught sight of Kise's smug smirk. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary, and it unsettled the captain.

 _'The kid's got no presence and he looks so weak too,'_ Kasamatsu mused, _'yet he's one of their starting members? I don't know what their coach is thinking…and what Kise is either. Well, all I can do right now is concentrate on the match.'_

* * *

The ball went to Kaijo after the tip-off and Kasamatsu dribbled lightly, casting a glance around to take note of their opponent's positions.

"Okay," the Point Guard and Captain called out, raising his index finger, "Let's get one point first,"

Debating on passing the ball to either of his team mates, Moriyama or Kobori, depending on the players marking them, he failed to notice it when his hand became slightly lighter.

"What?!" Kasamatsu whipped his head around to see the short, blue-haired guy run down the court with the ball, ' _When did he –?'_ He caught up to him in a matter of moments though, ' _This guy is quite slow.'_

Even before the thought had been completed, Kuroko changed the course of the ball, bouncing it backwards, out of Kasamatsu's reach and into Kagami's hand. The red-head immediately took the ball and dunked it into the hoop.

And any surprise Kasamatsu might have felt at Kuroko's smooth, seamless pass and his prior steal was completely overshadowed by Kagami's feat – he'd broken the freaking basketball hoop!

* * *

"Now that's what you call a beating," Kise chuckled to himself.

As the game paused to make arrangements to use the full court, Kise walked over to his captain when he was beckoned.

"Oi, Kise! What was going on?" Kasamatsu asked him in a hushed voice, "Who the hell is number ten?"

Looking over to see Kagami's jersey number, Kise shrugged, "Oh, that's Kagami."

"Kagami? I've never heard of him,"

"Forget about him," Kise smiled eagerly at his captain, "The guy who stole the ball, number eleven…that's Kurokochhi!"

The captain narrowed his eyes, _'Yes, that player…he appeared all of a sudden…"_

"Isn't he amazing? Right, right?"

' _Amazing?'_ Kasamatsu frowned, ' _He was quick in stealing but I wouldn't call him amazing,'_

"Captain, please," Kise's voice was serious all of a sudden, "you must remember one thing… Don't get so caught up in the Light that you become ignorant of the Shadow."

"Huh?"

Then, turning into all smiles and cheers, "And don't worry, Captain. I'll handle Kurokochhi if he proves difficult for you,"

 _'Difficult for **me**?'_ Kasamatsu raised an incredulous brow at that.

But, looking at the blue-haired player, which took him more than a moment to spot him standing next to court line, Kasamatsu had to remind himself – this was a member of the famed Generation of Miracles. With them, nothing was how it first seemed to be.

* * *

 **AN: How was it? Do let me know!  
**

 **Criticisms are appreciated!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
